


Captain Quickie and Flat Chest Part 4

by Rose_Miller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: She wants to try... she really does...





	1. Missing Sweat Shirt

“You ready?” Stephen asks, walking down the hall.

 

“Where is my red hoodie?” Autumn asks, as she looks for it.

 

“Which one?” Stephen asks.

 

“My Flash hoodie, it’s the only red one I have.” Autumn says frustrated.

 

“I haven’t seen it.” Stephen shrugs.

 

“Never mind, we need to go. Just forget it.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

\----

Autumn storms out of her room, and she heads out to the car.

 

\----

“You okay?” Ashley asks.

 

“I can’t find my hoodie, but its fine.” Autumn says annoyed.

 

“Red?” Ashley asks.

 

 

“Yeah.” Autumn pouts.

 

“I’ll help you look later.” Ashley offers.

 

“Thanks.” Autumn mumbles, as Stephen gets in the car.

 

\----

Ashley drives the three of them to set. Where they meet Colton and Grant.


	2. Found it

“Hey guys!” Ashley greets, Colton and Grant.

 

“You okay?” Grant asks, as he hugs Autumn.

 

“She can’t find her hoodie.” Ashley says, rubbing Autumn’s back.

 

“Which one?” Grant asks.

 

“Her Flash hoodie.” Ashley answers.

 

“Did you look here?” Grant asks.

 

“Why would it be here?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Come with me.” Grant says, taking Autumn’s hand.

 

Autumn looks back at Ashley, and Ashley points at where she can be found.

 

Autumn nods as she looks back at Grant.

 

\----

“Hey!” Grant nods, when we see Robbie.

 

“Hey you.” Autumn smiles at Robbie.

 

“Hey yourself, how are you?” Robbie asks hugging Autumn.

 

“I can’t find my stupid hoodie.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“It isn’t stupid! It’s a Flash hoodie!” Grant yells offended.

 

“Sorry.” Autumn laughs.

 

“I hope you find it. Hey, are you staying?” Robbie says, as his hand brushes against Autumn’s arm.

 

“Yeah, why?” Autumn nods.

 

“I’d love to chat, if you have time.” Robbie smiles.

 

“Sure, I’d love to.” Autumn smiles.

 

“See you around.” Robbie smirks.

 

\----

“Hey, earth to Autumn.” Grant teases.

 

“Very funny.” Autumn glares at him.

 

“Come in here for a sec.” Grant says, pulling Autumn into his trailer.

 

“Okay…” Autumn says, as they walk inside.

 

\----

“Here.” Grant says, handing Autumn her hoodie.

 

“You-you-you had my hoodie?” Autumn asks, as she takes it from him.

 

“You left it in here, and I forgot to give it to you.” Grant shrugs.

 

Autumn brings the hoodie up to her nose, and she smells it.

 

“It smells like you…” Autumn laughs.

 

“I might have worn it in here…” Grant blushes.

 

“Thanks.” Autumn smiles, as she puts her hoodie on.

 

“Let’s get back to set. I should do some work.” Grant smiles.


	3. Just Talking

Autumn and Grant make it to set. Where they meet up with Ashley, Stephen, Colton, and Robbie.

 

\----

“Hey.” Autumn says, as she puts her arm around Colton.

 

“You guys have fun?” Colton asks.

 

“I got my hoodie back.” Autumn shrugs.

 

Colton smiles.

 

“What?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Hey.” Robbie greets Autumn.

 

“Hey!” Autumn says happily.

 

\----

Autumn glances over at Grant, and he’s looking back at her.

 

\----

“How are you?” Robbie asks.

 

“I’m great, now that you’re here.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Aw…” Robbie chuckles.

 

“I’m sorry, I just have to ask…” Autumn laughs.

 

“What?” Robbie asks.

 

“How are you related to Green leather? I think you’re the more attractive one… no offense to him.” Autumn says honestly. “I mean, Ashley said, in detail about his eyes… but you are so gorgeous!” Autumn giggles.

 

“Wow, I’ve never heard that before. Thank you.” Robbie blushes.

 

“I just had to tell you. Or I’d be weak in the knees.” Autumn laughs.

 

“I make you, weak in the knees?” Robbie smirks.

 

“Oh Robbie, don’t get me started…” Autumn giggles.

 

“Grant has been known to be whiny, when he’s jealous.” Robbie nods.

 

“I don’t think he’s over that kiss.” Autumn shrugs. “Speaking of…” Autumn smiles.

 

“The kiss…” Robbie nods, as he smiles.

 

“That was unexpected, but hot… If I’m honest…” Autumn laughs.

 

“I thought I’d push it a little… I hope that was alright.” Robbie laughs.

 

“Oh yeah, it did the trick on him. Talk about making a girl weak in the knees!” Autumn giggles.

 

“I do have that effect…” Robbie nods, as he chuckles.

 

“I can believe that!” Autumn nods.


	4. Do You Want to Party?

“CUT!” the director yells.

 

\----

Robbie and Autumn look over to Grant, in order to see what’s going on.

 

\----

“Grant you know this scene! Come on, this is supposed to be easy!” The director sighs annoyed.

 

“Sorry! I’ll get it this time.” Grant says, as he looks at Autumn.

 

“Forget it, Robbie! We need you on set, we’re moving on.” The director yells.

 

“Duty calls.” Robbie smiles.

 

\----

“Hey! We’re having a party at my house, why don’t you come by.” Autumn says, as she lightly touches Robbie’s arm.

 

“Sure, that’d be cool.” Robbie agrees.

 

“See you there.” Autumn smiles.

 

\----

“A party?” Colton asks, as Robbie walks away.

 

“Yes, you know Ashley won’t say no.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Even if you did just make it up?” Colton asks.

 

“Shut up.” Autumn glares at him.


	5. Fine Party

“Ashley!” Autumn says, as she walks over to her.

 

“Yeah?” Ashley asks, as she fixes Stephen’s makeup.

 

“We’re having a party tonight, is that cool?” Autumn asks.

 

“Where, and who’s we?” Ashley asks.

 

“You and me, at our house.” Autumn informs her.

 

“This have anything to do with, bugging Grant?” Ashley smiles.

 

“Maybe…” Autumn smiles innocently.

 

“Alright, fine by me. I’ll call people.” Ashley nods.

 

“Cool.” Autumn smiles.

 

\----

The rest of the time, was spent with Autumn making faces. At the guys on set, while Ashley messed around with makeup on Colton’s face.


	6. I Want you to Come

“Hey!” Autumn says, as she runs up to Grant after filming.

 

“Yeah?” Grant asks, still in his flash costume.

 

“Did you hear about our party tonight?” Autumn asks.

 

“Yeah.” Grant nods.

 

“You’re coming aren’t you?” Autumn asks, searching his face.

 

“Do you want me to?” Grant asks.

 

“Grant…” Autumn smiles. “I want you, to come to the party.” Autumn nods.

 

“Ride with me?” Grant asks.

 

“Sure.” Autumn nods.

 

“I have to take a quick shower, and then we’ll go.” Grant says, taking Autumn’s hand.

 

“I can wait on your couch.” Autumn says, as they walk into Grant’s trailer.

 

\----

Autumn sits on the couch, while Grant’s gets in the shower.

 

Autumn texts Ashley, letting her know what’s going on.

 

\----

As Autumn puts her phone away. Grant walks out, freshly showered and dressed.

 

“Talk about quick.” Autumn laughs amazed.

 

“Let’s get going.” Grant smiles.

 

\----

Grant and Autumn walk to his car.

 

\----

Grant drives them to Autumn’s place for the party.


	7. Party Time

“Hey! That was quick!” Ashley says, as Autumn and Grant walk inside.

 

“Same here…” Autumn says, as she looks around.

 

The house is filled with people, an assortment of drinks, and food.

 

\----

“Magic.” Ashley laughs.

 

“I’m going to go change.” Autumn says, as she points to her room.

 

“Same.” Ashley says, as she follows.

 

\----

Grant stays with Robbie, Stephen, and Colton in the living room.

 

\----

Autumn grabs some clothes, from her room. Before she meets Ashley in her room.

 

“What are you wearing?” Ashley asks.

 

“Matching red panties and bra.” Autumn laughs, as she undress.

 

Ashley smiles as she puts on a black yoga pants, a pretty hot pink loose top, and she does her makeup light.

 

“Slut?” Autumn teases.

 

“You know it.” Ashley winks.

 

Autumn shakes her head, as she puts on her black _Avengers_ sweat pants. Throw on her maroon, Avengers t-shirt to match.

 

Autumn sits on Ashley’s bed, she fixes her hair.

 

“Stephen getting laid?” Autumn asks.

 

“Maybe.” Ashley smirks.

 

Autumn shakes her head, as she stands up.

 

“Hang on.” Ashley says, as she finishes with her hair.

 

“Ready?” Autumn asks bored.

 

“Yes.” Ashley smiles, and then they walk out.


	8. Can We Talk?

“Hey… damn…” Stephen says, when he sees Ashley.

 

“Gross, I’m going over there…” Autumn says, as she points away from them.

 

\----

“Hey! There you are!” Grant says happily, as he pulls Autumn aside.

 

“You drowning out here?” Autumn asks, as Grant wraps his arms around her.

 

“Maybe…” Grant mumbles.

 

Autumn laughs as she hugs him.

 

“Are you?” Grant asks, as he looks at Autumn’s clothes.

 

\----

“For real?” Grant asks offended.

 

“Sorry, I don’t own a lot of DC.” Autumn shrugs, with a smile.

 

Grant shakes his head, as he looks away from Autumn.

 

“Grant! Whatever! You are such a liar!” Autumn laughs.

 

\----

“Hey!” Colton says, as he hands Autumn a drink. “Its just pop, I know you.” he smiles.

 

“Do we know anyone?” Autumn asks, as she takes the drink.

 

“It's all Ashley’s friends. Yours are outside, hitting on my friends.” Colton laughs.

 

“Fantastic.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“Can I steal her for a second?” Grant asks.

 

“Sure.” Colton nods.

 

\----

“What’s up?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Let’s talk in your room.” Grant says, as he pulls Autumn down the hall.


	9. Talk (Part 1)

“Are you okay?” Autumn asks, nervously.

 

Grant takes Autumn’s drink from her, and he sets it on the dresser.

 

“Grant, should I be worried?” Autumn asks, as he closes the door.

 

“I just want to get something off my chest.” Grant says, as he pulls

Autumn over to the bed.

 

\----

“What?” Autumn asks, as she starts to get more nervous.

 

Grant sits on the bed, he grabs Autumn’s hips, pulling her to him, and she stands between his legs.

 

“Are you okay?” Autumn asks, as she looks down at Grant.

 

\----

“I know we haven’t talked about labels… and I said I love you last night. But I was watching you talk to Robbie today…” Grant begins, as he looks down.

 

“Can I not talk to Robbie?” Autumn asks.

 

“That’s not what I’m getting at.” Grant shakes his head. “What I’m saying is, in Fishy… or at least attempting to…” Grant snorts, making Autumn laugh.

 

“In Fishy?” Autumn asks, as she keeps laughing.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to try and talk on your terms.” Grant smiles.

 

“Okay.” Autumn rests, her hands on Grant’s shoulders.


	10. Talk (Part 2)

“I like your butt-” Grant begins.

 

“NO! Don’t laugh!” Grant chuckles, as Autumn puts her head down.

 

“Sorry.” Autumn covers her mouth.

 

“I like your butt, because this is my butt.” Grant tries again. “You can look at other butts, I don’t mind. Only as long as, your butt will remain mine…. And I can touch it all I want.” Grant blushes.

 

“Deal Grant.” Autumn smiles.

 

“Was that Fishy enough?” Grant asks, as he snorts.

 

“Close enough.” Autumn nods. “Same goes for you though Guston.” She adds.

 

“Oh?” Grant asks, as he smiles happily.

 

“Yeah, you’re not half bad.” Autumn teases.

 

Grant’s smile grows as he wraps Autumn tight in his arms, making her laugh.


	11. Accidental Flash

“Hang on.” Autumn says, pushing herself out of Grant’s arms.

 

Grant frowns as Autumn starts to walk away.

 

\----

“Where are you going?” Grant asks, as he grabs for Autumn’s pants.

 

“Just wait.” Autumn laughs, as she keeps walking.

 

\----

Grant leans over on the bed, and he grabs ahold of Autumn’s sweat pants.

 

Grant accidentally pulls them down a little.

 

“Grant!” Autumn squeals, as her panties flash him.

 

“Sorry!” Grant yells, throwing his hands up, and covering his face.

 

Autumn laughs as she pulls her pants back up.

 

Autumn locks the bedroom door. Before going back over by Grant.

 

\----

“Let’s just hang out in here, I don’t like crowds.” Autumn laughs, as she climbs on the bed.

 

\----

Autumn lies down on her stomach, with her arms tucked under the pillows.

 

Autumn starts laughing, as Grant lies on his side facing her.


	12. Cuddles

“What?” Grant asks, as he smiles.

 

“I think part of my butt, is sticking out.” Autumn laughs.

 

Grant glances down at Autumn’s backside, and then his eyes quickly lock on hers.

 

\----

“It is.” Grant blushes.

 

“Mind helping a girl out?” Autumn giggles.

 

“Oh, uh….” Grant laughs nervously.

 

“Grant, I’m asking you to pull my pants back up. Not stick your hand between my thighs.” Autumn laughs, at how nervous Grant is.

 

“Right.” Grant chuckles, as he pulls Autumn’s pants up.

 

“Thank you.” Autumn rolls on her side, facing Grant.

 

\----

Grant smiles as he looks at Autumn.

 

“What?” Autumn asks confused. “Do I have something on my face?” Autumn laughs.

 

“No.” Grant laughs, putting his arm around Autumn’s waist.

 

“Then stop looking at me.” Autumn says, covering her face.

 

Grant laughs as he rolls onto his back, pulling Autumn with him.

 

\----

Autumn giggles as she ends up lying halfway on Grant, with her head on his chest, and her left hand on his side.

 

Autumn couldn’t hide, the smile on her face as they laid like that.

 

Autumn peacefully listened to Grant’s breathing, as he rubbed her back.

 

After a few minutes, but what felt like a comfortable forever. Grant says, "I really enjoyed kissing you the other day."

 

Autumn bites her lip, before she looks up at Grant.

 

"Yeah, I bet." Autumn says, sarcastically as she rests her chin on Grant’s chest.

 

Grant makes face at Autumn as he says, "I'm serious!”

 

Autumn laughs at how mad Grant looks.

 

“You know what? Grant asks.

 

“What?” Autumn asks, as she smiles.

 

\----

Grant rolls over, so that he’s on top of Autumn now, and Autumn giggles as he stares down at her.

 

“I wouldn't mind, doing it again even." Grant smirks, as he looks at Autumn’s lips.

 

Autumn rests her hands, on Grant’s arms as he leans down towards her.


	13. Shut up Sometimes

Autumn tilts her head up a little. Meeting Grant’s lips halfway.

 

Autumn smiles into the kiss, as Grant moves our lips in unison. Autumn slides her left hand up Grant’s arm, to rest across his shoulders.

 

Before they could get more into the kiss, Grant breaks the kiss.

 

\----

Grant sighs as he rests his forehead, against Autumn’s.

 

“What?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“I have to tell you something. Before we do anything else.” Grant sighs, as he smiles.

 

“Okay?” Autumn asks nervously.

 

“I know you hinted at a guy in your life, who wasn’t there for you.” Grant begins.

 

“Grant-” Autumn tries to stop him.

 

“Just let me say this, please.” Grant begs.

 

“Okay…” Autumn nods, slowly as she sighs.

 

“I can’t promise things will be perfect, between us. But I PROMISE, I’ll never leave.” Grant says as he pulls back, to look Autumn in the eye.

 

Autumn nods as she smiles, and she blinks a few times.

 

“No one could understand the love I have for you, not even you…” Grant whispers.

 

“Oh my god…” Autumn laughs, looking away from Grant.

 

“I’m a sucker for you, what can I say…” Grant chuckles.

 

“You’re an idiot.” Autumn says, turning back, to look Grant in the eye.

 

Grant laughs as he kisses Autumn sweetly.

 

\----

“You know I don’t want to rush you. Into anything…. Right?” Grant says, as he pulls himself back.

 

“I know Grant.” Autumn laughs.

 

“I mean, I don’t want to rush anything. Or do something that you-”

 

“Grant!” Autumn covers, his mouth with my hand.

 

Grant blinks, as he waits for Autumn to continue.

 

“I appreciate it, I really do… but you don’t need to talk about it, because if you do…” Autumn starts to whisper, as she sits up to get closer to Grant.

 

Grant turns his head, to follow Autumn with his eyes.

 

Autumn leans up to Grant, and she whispers in his ear.

 

“If you don’t stop talking… you’re going to miss out. Okay?” Autumn laughs.


	14. Party Pooper

“Hey!” Colton taps on Autumn’s door.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes, as she pushes Grant aside, and she gets up.

 

“What?” Autumn asks, walking to the door.

 

“Uh, Ashley and Stephen are gone. We kind of need you out here.” Colton explains.

 

“Fine.” Autumn says, opening the door.

 

\----

“You guys have any fun in there?” Colton asks with a smirk.

 

“No.” Autumn glares at him.

 

“Grant not man enough?” Colton teases.

 

“More like you happened to knock.” Autumn raises her eyebrows.

 

\----

“Your friend Kayla, had too much to drink. Robbie needs to be saved.” Colton shrugs.

 

“Dammit! She’s not my friend! You were supposed to watch her!” Autumn says, as she jogs outside.

 

“KAYLA!” Autumn yells, as she walks to the backyard.

 

Everyone stops chatting to stare at Autumn.

 

\----

“Hey!” Kayla laughs, as she stumbles.

 

“Robbie go inside!” Autumn orders.

 

“What? No, we’re talking…” Kayla giggles.

 

“You’re going home!” Autumn says, as she grabs Kayla’s drink from her hand.

 

“Bitch!” Kayla pouts.

 

“You know you’re not supposed too much drink!” Autumn yells at her.

 

“But it was fun…” Kayla laughs.

 

“Okay. We’re calling you a cab, and you’re going home.” Autumn says annoyed.

 

“But I didn’t get his number!” Kayla whines.

 

“No! Bye!” Autumn says, as she walks her out.

 

\----

“Cabs waiting.” Colton says, as he walks up to them.

 

“Get her out! Thank you.” Autumn nods.

 

\----

Colton smiles, and he leads Kayla out to the cab.


	15. Sorry About Her

“She your friend?” Robbie asks.

 

“Are you okay? I’m sorry about her.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“The most she did was, spill her drink on me.” Robbie shrugs.

 

“I hope she scares people away now. I really don’t want, to be around people anymore.” Autumn says annoyed.

 

“I think she might have, or your yelling did.” Robbie laughs.

 

“Good. I take it Ashley went to…?” Autumn asks.

 

“Stephen’s, he drove… because Ashley’s hands were otherwise busy…” Robbie laughs.

 

“Gross.” Autumn laughs.

 

\----

“Why are people leaving?” Grant asks.

 

“Finally found your way out here, huh?” Autumn teases.

 

“Yeah…” Grant laughs.

 

“Kayla, she scared people off.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Sorry.” Grant shrugs.

 

“Forget it.” Autumn shrugs.


	16. Hanging Out

After everyone leaves Robbie, Grant, Colton, and Autumn hang out in the living room.

 

\----

“What are you doing?” Robbie asks, as he looks at Autumn.

 

“If I were to watch this, do you die?” Autumn asks with a laugh, as she searches YouTube.

 

“Watch what?” Grant asks, as he tries looking at Autumn’s phone.

 

“Nothing…” Autumn says sternly, moving away from Grant.

 

“She’s looking up, one of your movies.” Robbie laughs.

 

“Thanks! Jerk.” Autumn glares at Robbie.

 

“Why?” Grant asks with a smile.

 

“It’s what she does. She’s a huge movie junky. She has movies of her favorite people. Sometimes she gets curious though, and looks up movies featuring someone.” Colton explains.

 

“Don’t talk to me anymore.” Autumn grumbles, as she walks into the living room.

 

Colton laughs as Autumn tries to walk past him.

 

\----

“Does that make me her favorite person?” Grant asks.

 

“I’d say it’s up the in air. Which is probably why, she’s looking in general.” Colton says, as he grabs Autumn’s waist and pulls her onto his lap.

 

“DAMMIT! They actually have the movie!” Autumn says annoyed.

 

Colton and Robbie start laughing.

 

\----

“Why is that bad? I thought you actually wanted to watch it…” Grant says confused.

 

“I was curious if they had it, and I was hoping they didn’t. But they do…” I say sigh annoyed.

 

“She’ll be watching it at some point.” Robbie laughs.

 

“I seriously hate you guys.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“You are aware, there are a few… bedroom scenes right?” Grant informs Autumn.

 

“I’ve seen the pictures, and gifs, I know.” Autumn says, as she looks up at Grant.

 

“You don’t care?” Grant asks amazed.

 

“I can always look away during. Like I’m sure most woman do.” Autumn smiles.

 

\----

“See Grant, this is what makes her… Ashley’s Fishy, my Boo, and everyone’s Rosie.” Colton laughs. “She loses her filter sometimes, she’s sarcastic, VERY protective of her people or Marvel, Romantic movies put her to sleep, and she laughs during some cry scenes or dramatic moments… if something she does, pushes your buttons she’ll-”

 

“I’ll keep doing it, just because it makes you mad. To which, I’m quick to figure out. What makes people tick.” Autumn smiles proudly.

 

“So try not to get too offended. If she laughs when, you’re bleeding in a movie.” Colton adds.

 

“Or crying.” Autumn giggles, and Colton pinches her.

 

\----

“OW!” Autumn says annoyed.

 

“What?” Grant asks.

 

“He keeps pinching me.” Autumn says, as she slaps Colton’s hand.

 

“You need to learn, how to tame her somehow.” Colton laughs.

 

“Whatever.” Autumn elbows Colton.


	17. Bye

“I should get going. You coming to set tomorrow?” Robbie says, as he gets up to hug Autumn.

 

“If Ashley happens to come home sure.” Autumn says as she hugs him.

 

“Call me otherwise.” Robbie smiles.

 

“Okay, sure.” Autumn laughs.

 

\----

“I think I’ll get going too. Call me, not him.” Colton laughs, as he tickles Autumn.

 

“STOP!” Autumn squeals, as she wiggles off Colton’s lap.

 

Colton laughs as he stands, and he turns around to hug Autumn.

 

“You’re such an ass!” Autumn throws a pillow at Colton.

 

“Love you too Boo.” Colton chuckles, as he hugs Autumn.

 

“Bye, jerk.” Autumn laughs, as Robbie and Colton leave.

 

\----

“Maybe I should go…” Grant hesitates.

 

“Okay.” Autumn shrugs confused.

 

“I mean… uh… unless… unless you thought something different…” Grant mumbles.

 

“You’re really bad at this aren’t you?” Autumn asks, with a laugh.

 

“Uh…” Grant, tries to think of an answer.

 

\----

“I’m going to go lie down. If you want to join me, you can. If you want to go, I understand. I’m just stressed out because of my idiot friend.” Autumn gets up, and she points to her room.

 

“I probably should go. I have a phone call, I’m expecting tomorrow.” Grant says. as he gets up.

 

“Oh…” Autumn says, slightly disappointed.

 

“Okay, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Autumn shrugs it off.

 

“I’m sorry.” Grant says, as he hugs Autumn.

 

“For what?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“You’re getting easy to read.” Grant smiles, as he kisses Autumn’s forehead.

 

“I’m going to hit you next time.” Autumn makes a face.

 

Grant chuckles as he leaves.

 

Autumn sticks her tongue out at Grant, as he walks out the door.

 

\----

Autumn goes down to her room, falling asleep on her bed.


	18. Travel

The next morning Autumn gets woken up by Winnie barking.

 

“What?” Autumn mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

 

\----

Autumn follows Winnie to the front door.

 

“Who is it?” Autumn yells at the door.

 

“Me.” Grant answers.

 

\----

“What time is it?” Autumn asks, opening the door.

 

“Early, sorry…” Grant says, as he looks at Autumn.

 

“What do you want?” Autumn asks sleepily.

 

“I have to go to NYC, tonight. Well actually, in a half hour…” Grant explains.

 

“What?” Autumn squints at him.

 

“It’s to promote the show. I got a call, they want me there all weekend.” Grant adds.

 

“Is that the call, you were waiting for?” Autumn asks.

 

“Yeah, I just didn’t hear what I expected.” Grant nods.

 

“What did you expect?” Autumn asks, as she yawns.

 

“I could promote the show here, but I have to travel.” Grant frowns.

 

“Oh.” Autumn nods. “Why come here though?” Autumn asks, as she looks up at Grant.

 

“I wanted to see you, before I left. But now I feel bad, for waking you up….” Grant smiles sweetly.

 

“I would’ve at least woken up if you called me.” Autumn laughs.

 

“I like your subtle bed head, it’s cute.” Grant laughs as, he moves hair off Autumn’s shoulder.

 

“Okay, stop being cutesy!” Autumn laughs, as she smacks his hand.

 

“Sorry.” Grant chuckles.

 

\----

“You should probably get going.” Autumn tries, to change the subject.

 

“Yeah, I should get to the airport. Um, would it be alright if I called while I was gone?” Grant asks nervously.

 

“Sure, I’m not much for talking on the phone. But sure…” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Okay, I’m… I should get going…” Grant points over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, good idea.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Okay…” Grant turns to leave.

 

Autumn shakes her head, and she grabs the door to close it.

 

\----

“Oh! Wait…” Grant turns back to Autumn.

 

Autumn looks at Grant confused.

 

Grant steps one foot into the door, grabbing the back of Autumn’s head. He pulls Autumn to him, and he kisses her goodbye.

 

“Bye.” Grant smiles, as he leaves.

 

“Bye.” Autumn laughs as she close the door.

 

\---

Autumn goes back to bed, after Grant leaves.


	19. Get Dressed

“Wake up! Fishy!” Ashley screams.

 

“Oh god…” Autumn mumbles, as she picks up her phone.

 

\----

“Get up sleepy head!” Ashley sings her way down the hall.

 

“Five pm? What?” Autumn says, surprised as she sits up in bed.

 

\----

“Hey!” Ashley yells, opening the door.

 

“Why are you so cheery?” Autumn asks, scratching her head.

 

“We’re going out!” Ashley smiles.

 

“What? Since when?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“As of five minutes ago! Come on! I have something you can borrow.” Ashley says, as she grabs Autumn’s wrist.

 

\----

“I don’t like the sound of this.” Autumn says, as she’s dragged out of her room.

 

“You’ll have fun, don’t worry.” Ashley laughs, as they head to her room.

 

“Uh-huh…” Autumn says, as she eyes her funny.

 

\----

“Here, you can borrow this and this.” Ashley says, pulling clothes out her closet.

 

“How do you have clothes at the ready?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“I just do.” Ashley laughs.

 

“Whatever.” Autumn says as, she changes.

 

Autumn puts on a tight white t-shirt.

 

“I’m going to slut it up. But I’ll let you, be conservative in your slutting.” Ashley laughs.

 

“Thanks.” I says, squeezing into the tight jeans.

 

\----

Ashley changes in the snap of Autumn’s fingers. She ditches her jeans and t-shirt, for a tank top and cute leggings.

 

“Sexy.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Thanks, Stephen requested it.” Ashley smiles.

 

“I need to brush my hair.” Autumn scratches her head again.

 

“Let me.” Ashley says, as she grabs her brush.

 

\----

Ashley brushes Autumn’s hair, and then she puts it in a ponytail.

 

“Here, from Stephen.” Ashley says, handing Autumn a ball cap.

 

“A Canadian ball cap?” Autumn laughs.

 

“He wanted you to have it.” Ashley shrugs.

 

“Alright.” Autumn says, slipping her pony tail through the back of the hat.

 

\----

Ashley goes into the bathroom, to style her hair.

 

“So what are we doing exactly?” Autumn asks, leaning on the bathroom door.

 

“Eating, movie, and maybe crash a convention.” Ashley laughs.

 

“Cool.” Autumn shrugs.

 

Ashley curls the ends of her hair, dolls up her eyes, and puts on a light shade of blush.

 

\----

“Ready.” Ashley says, as her phone rings.

 

“Emerald?” Autumn asks.

 

“You can call him Stephen.” Ashley glares at her.

 

“Mmm… nope.” Autumn laughs.

 

\----

“Fine, but they’re here.” Ashley says, as she heads to the door.

 

“They?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Yeah, Robbie and Stephen… duh…” Ashley laughs.

 

“Oh god, you want to get me in trouble. Don’t you?” Autumn shake her head.

 

“Like you wouldn’t, do it on your own.” Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

“Okay… you got me there…” Autumn laughs.

 

“Come on, this will be fun.” Ashley reassures Autumn, as they walk outside.


	20. Food First

“Hey!” Robbie greets Autumn with a hug.

 

“Hi.” Autumn laughs, as Ashley locks the door.

 

“Ashley’s?” Robbie asks, referring to the clothes.

 

“100%.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Looks good on you.” Robbie smiles.

 

“Thanks, but doesn’t mean I can breathe.” Autumn jokes.

 

“Breathing is overrated.” Ashley laughs.

 

“And there’s my terrible friend.” Autumn laughs, and the four of them get in the car.

 

\----

“First stop.” Ashley says, as she hops out of the car.

 

“And the trouble begins.” Autumn mumbles, as Robbie laughs.

 

\----

“Come on! I’m hungry!” Ashley laughs, as she hurries inside.

 

“Hi guys! Welcome!” the hostess greets them.

 

“Hi, table for Amell.” Stephen says, as Ashley hangs on his arm.

 

“She always like this?” Robbie asks.

 

“Only because she wants to cause trouble.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Oh! Is that where you get it from?” Robbie teases.

 

“I’m not as bad as she’s going to be!” Autumn protests.

 

“Follow me, and I’ll take you to your table.” The hostess says, gathering menus.

 

\---

“I promise not to tell what happens.” Robbie teases.

 

“Mhm, whatever. I’m not kissing you again.” Autumn laughs, as they walk to the table.

 

“You sure about that?” Robbie smirks.

 

\----

“Here you go, your server will be with you shortly.” The hostess says, as she gestures to their table.

 

\----

“I’m very certain.” Autumn laughs, as they sit down.

 

“I think I need a _mike's hard lemonade_.” Ashley laughs.

 

“NO! I’m pretty sure, you’re good without one!” Autumn says, as she makes big eyes at Ashley.

 

“She doesn’t need one. We can get by without it.” Stephen smirks.

 

“Oh god, please stop talking.” Autumn closes her eyes, making a disgusted face.

 

“You love me.” Ashley laughs.

 

“I kind of don’t have a choice.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

Ashley makes a face at me, making Autumn laugh.

 

\----

Dinner went by fast, Ashley was in a hurry to get to our main objective.

 

\----

What exactly Ashley had planned, Autumn still doesn’t know.


	21. Clubbing

“Here we are!” Ashley yells happily, as Stephen parks the car.

 

“What is this?” Autumn asks.

 

“A club.” Ashley laughs, as she gets out.

 

“Oh god… people.” Autumn cringes.

 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fun.” Robbie tries, to reassure Autumn.

 

“Right.” Autumn nods, as she stares at the club.

 

\----

“Shit!” Ashley says, as she stands next to the car.

 

“What?” Autumn asks nervously.

 

“Paparazzi.” Ashley groans.

 

“I can’t go inside…” Autumn says, as she thinks about sitting in the car.

 

“It’ll be fine, just keep your head down.” Robbie says, as he holds Autumn’s hand.

 

Autumn looks at Robbie nervously, and he smiles.

 

“Come on, the faster we walk in. The sooner they leave.” Stephen says, putting his arm around Ashley.

 

“Ugh!” Autumn groans.

 

The four of them, walk towards the entrance of the club.

 

\----

“Robbie!”

“Stephen!”

“Robbie!”

“Stephen!”

 

Their names echoed as the group walked through the crowd.

 

Autumn placed her hand on the brim of my hat, and she kept her head down. All she could see was the ground, and Ashley’s feet. Robbie still held her hand, leading her around.

 

“Robbie! Robbie!” a camera man yelled.

 

“Who are the ladies? Can we get a shot of them?” another man asked.

 

Stephen smiles, as he leads everyone inside.

 

“See? That wasn’t so painful.” Robbie chuckles, once their inside.

 

\----

“That was awful!” Autumn cringes.

 

“Just have fun, don’t worry about it.” Robbie squeezes Autumn’s hand.

 

“Grant will kill me. If he got any ideas about us.” Autumn says, as she shakes her head.

 

“I thought you were more or less, friendzoning him.” Robbie eyes Autumn funny.

 

“I’m not! I swear! I’m not!” Autumn argues.

 

“From my perspective, I differ.” Robbie shrugs.

 

“Look, I don’t want to get into it. But I’m not! I’m just not good with relationships, and I’m TERRIFIED of screwing this up… which I just know that I will, somehow…” Autumn trials off.

 

“Grant likes you, so I doubt he’ll let you go.” Robbie smiles.

 

“Okay! Stop talking about him!” Autumn laughs nervously.

 

“Why? Wait…” Robbie tilts his head. “Are you blushing?” Robbie teases.

 

“No! Stop! Shut up!” Autumn yells, turning her head away from him.

 

“Hang on, hang on, hang on…” Robbie laughs.

 

\----

“What?” Autumn asks, looking back at Robbie.

 

“Smile.” Robbie laughs, as pulls out his phone.

 

“Stop!” Autumn smiles.

 

“Nice! And sent…” Robbie chuckles.

 

“What did you just do?” Autumn asks, grabbing Robbie’s phone.

 

“Nothing.” Robbie laughs, trying to take his phone back.

 

“ROBBIE!” Autumn yells at him.

 

“Like you didn’t want him to know.” Robbie laughs, as he takes his phone back.

 

“Wait… what did you say?” Autumn asks with big eyes.

 

“I said, ‘she misses you’.” Robbie shrugs.

 

“ROBBIE!” Autumn yells at him again.

 

“What?” Robbie laughs.

 

\----

“Women, so complicated.” Robbie chuckles.

 

“Shut up. Seriously, tell me you did not text him that.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

Robbie shows Autumn the message.

 

“Oh, my, god.” Autumn says, feeling mortified.

 

“Was he not supposed to know?” Robbie laughs.

 

“I don’t know!” Autumn covers her face.

 

“Come on, you’ll thank me later.” Robbie smiles.

 

“I’m so embarrassed.” Autumn laughs, shaking her head.


	22. Breaking Down Walls

“Oh! Wait…” Robbie says, as his phone beeps.

 

“What?” Autumn asks, putting her hands down.

 

“He text me back.” Robbie laughs.

 

“What?” Autumn asks, her voice coming out louder, than she meant.

 

“Yeah, he text me back.” Robbie looks up at Autumn.

 

“Okay…” Autumn shrugs, trying to play it off.

 

“Do you want to know what he said?” Robbie asks, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Sure…” Autumn shrugs.

 

\----

Robbie laughs.

 

“What?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“You’re trying to act like, you aren’t dying to know.” Robbie laughs more.

 

“Shut up, what did he say?” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“Here, you look.” Robbie says, handing Autumn the phone.

 

Autumn gives Robbie a questioning look, as she takes his phone.

 

\----

Once Autumn has Robbie’s phone, she hesitantly looks at the text.

 

\----

_Have her call me –Grant_

 

_\----_

“Oh…” Autumn says slightly confused.

 

\----

Autumn gives Robbie his phone back, and she walks into the bathroom to call Grant.

 

\----

“ _Hey_!” Grant answers happily.

 

“Hi.” Autumn laughs.

 

“ _Are you in a bathroom_?” Grant asks.

 

“Shut up, did you want me to stand next to Robbie for this?” Autumn laughs.

 

“ _Speaking of_!” Grant chuckles.

 

“Oh great, now what?” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“ _That picture Robbie sent_ …” Grant giggles nervously.

 

“What? This is so painful!” Autumn laughs.

 

“ _Were you blushing_?” Grant asks.

 

“Would everyone stop saying that?” Autumn yells.

 

Grant laughs.

 

“No! I swear I wasn’t!” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“ _Yeah you were_.” Grant chuckles.

 

“Whatever.” Autumn snorts.

 

“ _Well you look beautiful. Blush or no blush_ …” Grant sighs.

 

“Okay, you have jetlag or something… or you’re going blind again.” Autumn laughs.

 

“ _Very funny_.” Grant says bored.

 

“I tried, sour puss.” Autumn laughs.

 

“ _I miss you_.” Grant says shyly.

 

“I miss you too.” Autumn looks down at her feet.

 

“ _I have to get to bed, I have a meeting in the morning. I hope Ashley doesn’t cause too much trouble_.” Grant sighs, with a small laugh.

 

“If only you knew.” Autumn mumbles.

 

“ _I’ll call you tomorrow, maybe we can talk_.” Grant mumbles slightly.

 

“Sure, hopefully I’ll be awake.” Autumn laughs.

 

“ _I love you_.” Grant sighs.

 

Autumn hesitates, it hurts her that she was too afraid to say it back.

 

“ _Goodnight_.” Grant replies quickly.

 

“Night Grant.” Autumn frowns.


	23. Can We Leave?

Grant and Autumn hang up the phone, and then Autumn goes back out to the group.

 

\----

“Hey! You guys have a good talk?” Robbie greets Autumn.

 

“Yeah.” Autumn nods, biting her inner cheek.

 

“What’s wrong?” Robbie asks concerned.

 

“Grant said he loved me, but I can’t say it back.” Autumn looks down.

 

“He hasn’t made a big deal out of it… has he?” Robbie asks.

 

“No, but I’m sure it bothers him. I’m just too scared, and it hurts that I can’t say it.” Autumn feels her heart sink.

 

“Do you love him?” Robbie asks.

 

“I’m too afraid, so I don’t know.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“If Grant makes a stink about it, you tell me. I’ll straighten him out.” Robbie says putting his arm across Autumn’s shoulders.

 

“Thanks.” Autumn laughs, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

\----

“Hey! Robbie, smile!” A photographer lifts his camera.

 

“Um, no!” Autumn puts her hand over my face.

 

 

Autumn can see the flash go off through her hand.

 

“Maybe, we should go.” Robbie sighs.

 

“Please!” Autumn lifts her head.

 

“I’ll get Ashley.” Robbie says, as he scans the crowd.

 

“She’s over there!” Autumn points to Ashley.

 

Of course, she was right by the bar. Whispering into Stephen’s ear.

 

\----

“Hey.” Autumn says, as she and Robbie approach Ashley.

 

“You want to go?” Stephen asks.

 

“Please, I’m sick of my picture being taken.” Autumn says annoyed.

 

“Alright, I’m fine with that.” Ashley shrugs with a smirk.

 

“Oh lord.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“Come on, I’ll get the car.” Stephen says, as he holds Ashley’s hand.

 

\----

“Did you have fun at least?” Robbie asks as they walk out.

 

“For the short time we spent together?” Autumn asks.

 

“Yeah.” Robbie nods.

 

“Yeah, I always enjoy your company.” Autumn nods.

 

Robbie smiles giving Autumn a side hug.


	24. Heading Home

Thankfully the paparazzi were gone once they got outside.

 

Meaning Autumn didn’t have to duck for cover, to avoid them.

 

\----

“I’m tired.” Autumn laughs.

 

“You always are after things like this.” Ashley laughs.

 

“I know.” Autumn laughs at herself.

 

The four of them get into the car, and Stephen drives back to Ashley’s.

 

\----

“Fishy.” Ashley turns around to look at her.

 

“Huh?” Autumn asks.

 

“You okay if I stay at Stephen’s?” Ashley asks.

 

“Yeah.” Autumn nods.

 

“Okay, you can call me home if you need.” Ashley smiles.

 

“I can be home alone mom.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“We’re here.” Stephen says parking the car.

 

\----

“Text me tomorrow, I’m going to bed. Ashley, you call me when you sober up.” Autumn laughs as she gets out of the car.

 

“Bye.” Robbie smiles.

 

“I love you.” Ashley yells, as Autumn turns to close the door.

 

“I love you too.” Autumn says closing the door, and then heading inside.

 

\----

Winnie greets Autumn by jumping on her.

 

Autumn playfully pushes her down.

 

Autumn makes her way down to her room, with Winnie nipping at her feet.

 

\----

“Stop!” Autumn laughs, as she walks into her room.

 

Autumn lies down on her back, and she pulls out her phone.

 

Autumn sighs as she scrolls through Facebook. She didn’t feeling tired anymore.

 

\----

Just as Autumn is about to message a friend, her phone starts to ring.


	25. Late Night Calls

“Oh!” Autumn says surprised as she answers the call.

 

“What are you still doing up?” Autumn asks as she laughs.

 

“ _I can’t sleep_ …” Grant laughs on the other line.

 

“So you call me?” Autumn asks.

 

“ _I wanted to hear your voice_.” Grant sighs.

 

“Cheesy.” Autumn laughs.

 

“ _Yeah, well_ …” Grant trails off.

 

“You’re sincere aren’t you?” Autumn asks looking down.

 

“ _Yeah, of course. I don’t lie about how I feel, ever_.” Grant answers.

 

“Sorry, I’m just not used to it…” Autumn says as she feels guilty.

 

“ _It’s alright, I’ll make you used to it_.” Grant laughs.

 

“Whoa now, I’m not sure we’re talking about feelings anymore.” Autumn jokes.

 

Grant chuckles embarrassed.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Autumn laughs.

 

“ _Can I ask for something, from you_?” Grant asks.

 

“Sure.” Autumn nods to herself.

 

“ _When I get back_ …” Grant hesitates.

 

“Yeah?” Autumn tries to egg him on.

 

“ _I just wanna see you_ …” Grant chuckles shyly. “ _I just… I wanna see you, hold you, hug you, touch you, kiss you, cuddle with you, love you, and just be there with you_ ….” Grant sighs.

 

“Um… wow…” Autumn laughs, as her face heats up.

 

“ _That’s all I can think about right now. I just want to get back and see you_ …” Grant says honestly.

 

“I’m speechless for once.” Autumn laughs embarrassed.

 

Grant laughs.

 

“That’d be nice, actually…” Autumn smiles.

 

“ _You promise to meet me at my house. When I text you, that I’m home_?” Grant asks.

 

“I promise.” Autumn laughs.

 

“ _Alright, I’m going to try to get a few hours of shut eye. I love you, goodnight_.” Grant yawns.

 

“Night Grant.” Autumn smiles.

 

Grant and Autumn both hang up, and then Autumn tries to get some sleep.

 

\----

Autumn didn’t get much sleep that night. She wasn’t sure why, other than… her mind wouldn’t settle down.


	26. The Next Morning

Autumn wakes up the next morning tired. But she tries to ignore it, as usual.

 

\----

Autumn reaches for her phone, and she sees that she has a voicemail.

 

\----

Autumn rubs her face to wake up, she smooths her hair, and then she stretches as she opens her phone.

 

\----

Autumn clicks on the voicemail, puts in her password, and she listens to the message.

 

“ _Hey, it’s me… you must be asleep. I just wanted to call and see how you are. You don’t have to call me back. I was on my way to the meeting, and… I hope you’re okay. I… uh… miss you, and I know I already said that! But I do, miss you, I do miss you… um… okay. I love you_.” Grant’s message says.

 

Autumn laughs as the message ends and she hits save.

 

\----

Autumn dials up Grant, as she sits on the side of her bed.

 

“ _Hey_! _You got my message_!” Grant answers.

 

“Yeah I did, it was cute.” Autumn smiles.

 

“ _Are you just waking up_?” Grant asks.

 

“Yeah, I am...” Autumn nods.

 

“ _And you called me_?” Grant laughs. “ _Aww_ …” he chuckles.

 

“You called me first technically.” Autumn corrects him.

 

“ _I was having a moment_!” Grant laughs.

 

“Sorry.” Autumn laughs.

 

“ _Do you have any plans for today_?” Grant asks.

 

“I’m sure Ashley wants to do something.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“ _Well call me later, I might be able_ …” Grant trials off.

 

“Grant? What are you up to?” Autumn asks curiously.

 

“ _Nothing_.” Grant laughs.

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“ _I love you, have fun_.” Grant says, wanting to end the conversation.

 

“Okay, you be careful.” Autumn bites her lip.

 

They both hang up the phone.


	27. We Have an Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have some unnecessary details, I do apologize. This is an old form of work, that I am just editing to post for once.

Autumn gets dressed, brushes her hair, brushes her teeth, she puts her hair back in a ponytail, and she puts a blue ball cap on. One that is similar, to the cap she wore the night before.

 

\----

Autumn picks up her phone, just as it starts to ring.

 

“Hello?” Autumn answers without checking the name.

 

“ _Hey! We have a charity thing to go to. Are you ready_?” Ashley answers.

 

“Yeah, I literally just got ready.” Autumn laughs.

 

“ _Awesome! We’re on our way_.” Ashley says happily.

 

“See you soon.” Autumn sighs.

 

\----

Autumn grabs a sweat shirt, and she makes her way to the door.

 

\----

Autumn grabs her shoes, and she sits outside as she waits.


	28. Time With Friends

Autumn was playing around on her phone. When she looks up and she sees their car.

 

\----

Autumn stands up and she walks over to the car.

 

The car was just pulling into the driveway.

 

\----

“Hey!” Ashley greets, from the passenger seat.

 

“Hi.” Autumn says, opening the back passenger door.

 

\----

“Hey!” Robbie greets.

 

“Hey yourself.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Enough children.” Stephen warns.

 

“Really?” Autumn says annoyed.

 

“Stephen, it’s okay.” Ashley pats his arm.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“So what charity thing is this?” Autumn asks.

 

“For sick kids. Stephen and I are supposed to compete against each other. While you and Ashley, just stand around and look pretty.” Robbie laughs.

 

“Well I fail at my job, already.” Autumn makes a face.

 

“Stop that.” Ashley warns.

 

Autumn laughs.


	29. Keeping the Promise

“Alright, we’re here. Robbie, behave!” Stephen says, as they get out of the car.

 

\----

“What’s up his butt?” Autumn asks Ashley.

 

“Robbie made a joke… about breaking you and Grant up. I told Stephen he was kidding, but he’s not buying it now.” Ashley explains.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“Shall we?” Robbie asks, offering his arm.

 

“We shall.” Autumn says, linking arms with him.

 

“So what are you guys going to do?” Ashley asks.

 

“Climbing walls, crawling through mud, swinging on ropes, and-”

 

“So caveman stuff?” Ashley asks.

 

“Basically babe.” Stephen chuckles.

 

“So, your shirt is coming off?” Ashley smiles.

 

“Yeah, here.” Stephen says, taking his shirt off.

 

“Ew!” Autumn screams, covering her eyes.

 

Ashley laughs and sniffs Stephen’s shirt.

 

“I love you.” Stephen says, as he kisses Ashley.

 

“Good luck!” Ashley laughs.

 

Autumn gages as the boys head off.

 

\----

“Rude.” Ashley glares at Autumn, making her laugh.

 

“Hang on.” Autumn says, as she hears her phone ring.

 

\----

“Hello?” Autumn answers her phone.

 

“You still keeping up on your promise?” Grant asks.

 

“Yeah… why?” Autumn asks, looking down at her feet.

 

“I’m in a cab home right now.” Grant laughs.

 

“You are?” Autumn asks, WAY too eagerly.

 

“Yeah.” Grant chuckles.

 

“Um… okay… I’ll meet you there….” Autumn says, looking up at Ashley.

 

“See you soon.” Grant sighs.

 

“Yeah…” Autumn hangs up.

 

\----

“How far is Grant’s from here?” Autumn asks, grabbing Ashley’s arm.

 

“Five minute walk, why?” Ashley asks.

 

“Tell Robbie and Green Leather bye. I love you, but I have to keep a promise. I’ll explain later.” Autumn hugs Ashley and she starts to leave.

 

\----

“Tell Grant I said hi!” Ashley laughs.

 

Autumn stops and she turns around to look at her.

 

Autumn should’ve known, Ashley knew what was going on.

 

\----

Autumn’s no fitness nut, or even that steady on her feet. But she tries to jog to Grant’s, granted her foot didn’t drag once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part 4. I will see you in part 5.


End file.
